


Un Anniversaire Spécial

by JeniKat



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Soft sex, Take place years after the last movie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Peeta fête ses vingt-et-un an, et pour ce jour, Katniss a décidé de lui réserver une surprise de taille.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 1





	Un Anniversaire Spécial

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Hunger Games ne m’appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteure, Suzanne Collins. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d’une histoire !

_Cinq ans après la rébellion !_

_Point de vue de Katniss :_

Comme tous les jours depuis que j’étais revenu dans mon District après la rébellion que nous avons remporté, je me levais à l’aube pour pouvoir aller chasser. Je n’avais toujours pas perdu cette habitude, malgré que j’eusse assez d’argent pour acheter de la viande, ( _merci les Hunger Games pour ça_ *ironie) j’avais besoin de tranquillité et surtout, de quoi occuper mes matinées, et mes journées.

En descendant dans la cuisine, prête pour la chasse, j’arrivais juste à temps car Peeta s’en allait travailler.

  * « Hep, une petite minute toi. » l’interpellai-je.
  * « Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? » s’étonna-t-il, la main sur la poignée de la porte d’entrée.



Je m’avançais vers lui, pris le col de sa veste entre mes mains, et l’attirais vers moi pour l’embrasser. Il se détendit aussitôt car je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche. Je mis fin au baiser, et je lui dis en souriant : 

  * « Bon anniversaire ! »
  * « C’’est la première fois que tu me le souhaites d’une façon aussi… directe. » dit-il en me rendant mon sourire.
  * « Tu vas t’en plaindre ? » demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.
  * « Jamais de la vie ! » répondit-il dans un murmure.



Oh non je connais ce regard ! Et voilà, il m’embrassa avec fougue et je me suis retrouvée le dos plaqué contre l’entrée de la cuisine.

  * « Peeta… tu vas être… en retard… » dis-je entre deux baisers.
  * « Hum… c’est moi le patron ! » me rappela-t-il.



Ah oui c’est vrai ! Oh la la, sa bouche dévia sur mon cou, et pour le coup pas besoin de café, j’étais pleinement réveillée, et mon corps aussi. Aye aye aye, il balada ses mains sur mes fesses tout en cajolant ma peau. Je fermais les yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieure et je savourais cette petite douceur matinale. En général on se réveillait en même temps et ce genre de câlin se passait dans le lit, mais quand il se réveillait avant moi, je me retrouvais pour la plupart du temps plaquée contre une porte ou un mur pendant qu’il me disait au revoir à sa façon.

Soudain, il décolla lentement sa bouche de ma peau, et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud se répercuter dessus, puis, il me dit :

  * « Tiens, je t’ai encore laissé une marque on dirait ! »
  * « Et ça t’amuse ? » arquai-je tandis qu’il porta son regard sur le mien.
  * « Ça compense tes griffures ! » me dit-il.
  * « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. » mentis-je.
  * « Tu veux que je me déshabille pour te montrer la longue marque que tu m’as laissé cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il.



Je me mordis la lèvre et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Cette nuit après le… premier, deuxième ou troisième round… voire le quatrième… je lui avais griffé le dos et j’ai presque failli le faire saigner. Je m’étais faite pardonner avec un massage après la douche, mais apparemment, ça l’amusait de me rappeler que je l’avais griffé.

  * « Alors… je te fais un strip-tease avant d’aller travailler ? »



J’éclatais de rire, mais l’idée de voir Peeta se déshabiller devant moi, là tout de suite…

  * « Oh, je te sens perplexe ! » me dit-il.
  * « Non, pas perplexe ! » dis-je en calmant mes rires. « Plutôt déchiré entre le choix de te laisser partir au boulot ou bien te séquestrer ici toute la journée. »
  * « Mais c’est comme tu veux, je laisse la boulangerie fermée aujourd’hui et on passe la journée à faire l’amour… » divagua-t-il.
  * « On se calme mon p’tit lapin, ce n’est pas encore l’heure de déballer ton cadeau . » lui dis-je en m’écartant du mur.
  * « Et j’aurais le droit de le déballer quand ? » me demanda-t-il en essayant de regarder sous mon petit pull.
  * « Ce soir, mais pas avant ! » répondis-je.
  * « D’accord, je saurais être patient. » dit-il en posant sa bouche sur ma clavicule.



Il avait réussi à baisser assez mon pull pour pouvoir faire ça, je ne le crois pas quel obsédé. Je secouais la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, mais sans pouvoir m’empêcher de sourire. Il finit par se détacher de moi et par partir, après m’avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

Une fois seule, je pris un bon petit-déjeuner avant d’empoigner arc et carquois remplis de flèches, puis, verrouillant la porte, je partis jusqu’à la grille du District et me faufilais dans les bois. Ça m’a fait bizarre au début d’y revenir sans Gale mais les choses n’étaient plus les mêmes entre nous. Notre amitié n’était plus la même. Il était parti vivre dans le District 2 après la rébellion, et depuis, nous ne nous étions plus parlé.

J’avais choisi Peeta, et je savais que Gale avait eu du mal à l’encaisser, mais je ne le considérais que comme mon meilleur ami. Mon amour pour lui n’allait pas plus loin qu’un amour fraternel, pas comme ce que je ressens pour Peeta. Ma mère aussi était partie. Elle avait participé à la construction d’un hôpital dans le District 4, et elle en était l’un des médecins. Elle disait que plus rien ne la retenait au District 12 depuis la mort de Prim, et je la comprenais, mais ça me faisait mal, enfin au début. J’avais appris à vivre sans elle. J’avais été seule pendant des semaines, jusqu’à ce que Peeta, mon Peeta, ne revienne dans notre District.

Nous nous sommes reconstruits une vie ensemble, petit à petit, nos cauchemars ont diminués, même si certaines nuits ils persistaient. Peeta avait encore de temps en temps des flashes dû au lavage de cerveau qu’il avait subi, mais j’étais là, je restais toujours auprès de lui, et quand les faux souvenirs s’étaient évaporés, on restait enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu’à ce que Peeta se sente mieux. Il détestait l’idée de pouvoir encore me blesser, mais moi je n’avais pas peur. En plus, il n’en avait pas eu depuis des semaines, et j’espérais vraiment que ça allait continuer comme ça.

Il m’avait fallu quand même plus d’une année pour que toute ma pudeur s’envole, et au fil du temps nous étions devenus plus proches, genre très proche. A tel point qu’on laissait nos pulsions de jeunes adultes prendre souvent le dessus lorsque nous nous embrassions. Une main qui se balade par ici, une autre là. La bouche qui dévie jusqu’à une certaine partie de mon anatomie, ou de la sienne. Aujourd’hui, je connaissais chaque centimètre du corps de Peeta, et inversement, d’ailleurs il le connaissait un peu trop bien !

Je rentrais de la chasse avec des lapins et des écureuils. Je passais en déposer chez Sae Boui-Boui, qui insista pour me garder à déjeuner, et je ne pus refuser. Elle s’occupa même de vider le reste de mon gibier, et quand je rentrais chez moi en milieu d’après-midi, je n’avais plus qu’à mettre la viande dans le congélateur, ce que je fis immédiatement. Je montais prendre une douche, puis, quand je sortis, je m’habillais uniquement d’un jogging et d’un t-shirt à Peeta.

En allant à la cuisine, le téléphone sonna. Je décrochais à la deuxième sonnerie, redoutant qui m’appelait, comme toujours :

  * « Allô ? »
  * _« Je veux un indice pour mon cadeau ! »_



Peeta ! Sa demande m’arracha un sourire.

  * « Je ne crois pas non ! »
  * _« Oh allez chérie, juste un tout petit indice ! »_
  * « Non ! »
  * _« Un tout petit ! »_



Je ris doucement car on dirait un petit garçon de cinq ans réclamant son goûter.

  * « N’insiste pas, c’est non ! »
  * _« Je te ramènerais pleins de petits pains au fromage ! »_



Oh le salaud, il me prend par les sentiments en plus !

  * « Je ne céderais pas à tes avances ! »
  * _« S’il te plaît, et je te ferais passer une nuit du tonnerre. »_
  * « C’est très tentant, mais non. »
  * _« T’es pas marrante. »_
  * « A ce soir Peeta ! »
  * _« Mouais »_
  * « Ne t’en fais pas, tu vas adorer ton cadeau, je te le promets. »



Il fallait que je le rassure, car même si je ne céderais jamais à son chantage contre des petits pains au fromage, je pouvais au moins lui dire s’il allait ou ne pas apprécier mon cadeau, et il allait l’apprécier. J’en étais sûr. J’espère juste qu’il ne m’en voudra pas en apprenant du pourquoi j’avais préparé ça.

  * « A ce soir ? »
  * _« Je t’aime Katniss ! »_
  * « Moi aussi ! »
  * _« A ce soir ! »_



On raccrocha, et, quand je vis l’heure qu’il était – presque dix-huit heures – je me ruais à la cuisine, croisa les volets, allumais la lumière et je m’attelais à la préparation du repas de ce soir. J’avais décidé de faire un ragoût de lapin. J’avais appris à cuisiner avec l’aide de Sae Boui-Boui, pour le plus grand plaisir de Peeta.

Pendant plus d’une heure et demi, j’épluchais, coupais, fis cuire les pommes de terre et quelques légumes, puis les fis revenir dans la sauce et la viande que j’avais mis dans une autre marmite. Je regardais l’horloge, et Peeta rentrait dans une heure. Je baissais le feu et filais dans ma chambre.

Je me séchais les cheveux, puis j’enfilais une jupe en jean, un débardeur noir assez décolleté, que Peeta allait adorer, et de fines chaussettes avant de passer des bottines marrons. Je sais, plus féminine qu’avant, mais c’était pour faire plaisir à mon chéri. Je redescendis en courant dans la cuisine et vérifiais la cuisson de mon ragoût, que j’avais mis à feu doux, enfin presque. Bien, ça n’avait pas débordé. Timing parfait !

J’entendis un cliquetis depuis la porte d’entrée, et je regardais la pendule. Oh non non non, il a vingt minutes d’avance. Je remis le couvercle sur la marmite, et je filais à la porte de la cuisine, la fermant derrière moi au moment où Peeta entrait. Ah, il n’avait pas oublié le pain.

  * « Tu rentres plus tôt que d’habitude. » fis-je remarquer.



Il s’approcha de moi, me tendit les baguettes de pain qu’il avait ramené, et m’embrassa. Hum que ça m’avait manqué.

  * « Tu me manquais trop ! » me dit-il après avoir mis fin au baiser.
  * « Va prendre ta douche ! » lui ordonnai-je.
  * « Mon cadeau ! » répliqua-t-il.
  * « Après le dîner. » dis-je en lui volant un baiser.



Il finit par abdiquer et grimpa à l’étage. Quand j’entendis la porte de la chambre claquer, je retournais dans la cuisine, et tournais le ragoût, qui était prêt. J’éteignis le feu, et mit vite la table, coupa une baguette dans une petite panière que je plaçais au milieu de la table. Merde, il m’a pris de court et je n’ai pas eu le temps de préparer la salade. Pour rattraper le coup, je coupais quelques tomates en rondelle dans une assiette, et je sortis les carottes râpés d’hier soir. Je les mélangeais aux tomates et posais l’assiette sur la table.

Peeta revint dans la cuisine au moment où je finissais la vinaigrette pour les tomates.

  * « Tu m’énerves. » lui dis-je en posant la vinaigrette à côté de l’assiette de tomate.
  * « Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? » s’étonna-t-il.
  * « T’es arrivé à l’avance, voilà ce que t’as fait, et je n’ai pas pu terminer de tout préparer. » fis-je en croisant les bras.



Je sais, pas très mature comme attitude, mais je voulais faire un bon dîner pour son anniversaire, et il a fallu que Monsieur rentre en avance parce que je lui manquais. Je m’appuyais dos contre le frigo, pas vraiment contente, mais Peeta s’approcha vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, les fit passer dans mon dos et calqua son corps au miens. Oh mauvaise idée. Tout simplement parce qu’il m’avait manqué aussi.

  * « Je me ferais pardonner ! » me dit-il.



Je ne répondis pas. Il frotta son nez contre le mien, et je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire.

  * « Ah, un sourire. » chuchota-t-il.
  * « Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à te détester ? » demandai-je sur le même ton que lui.
  * « Parce que tu m’aimes. » répondit-il avant de m’embrasser.
  * « Ça doit être ça oui ! » marmonnai-je contre sa bouche.



Il fallait à tout prix que je mette fin à ce baiser, non seulement parce que je mourrais de faim, et que nous risquions de faire des bêtises avant l’heure. A regret, je stoppais ce baiser merveilleux, et je me décollais du frigo.

  * « Quoi ? » fit Peeta.
  * « Plus tard les câlins, d’abord on mange. » lui dis-je en tapotant doucement son torse.
  * « On pourrait aussi manger plus tard. Le micro-onde c’est fait pour ça. » me proposa-t-il.
  * « Non ! » refusai-je. « Et puis, il faut qu’on prenne des forces parce que ça va être une nuit dont tu vas te souvenir pendant très, très, très longtemps. »



Je lui fis un petit sourire séducteur accompagné du regard qui va avec, et je le vis sourire à son tour, avant que son regard ne finisse par dévier plus bas. Il se recula pour me regarder de la tête aux pieds, et je fis un tour sur moi-même.

  * « Je te plais comme ça ? » demandai-je.
  * « Tu es magnifique ! » répondit-il en m’attrapant la main. « C’est ça mon cadeau ? »
  * « Non, tu devras attendre encore un peu. » dis-je en lui volant un baiser. « A table ! »



Il abdiqua, et s’installa à sa place, tandis que je pris la mienne, et on commença à manger. Pendant tout le dîner, il me raconte sa journée à la boulangerie, et je lui racontais la mienne. Je le regardais engloutir une deuxième assiette de mon ragoût, et quand il fit passer toute cette nourriture avec une longue gorgée d’eau, je me levais de ma chaise pour me placer derrière lui, et je fis glisser mes mains de ses épaules jusqu’à son torse, lui arrachant un soupir et il laissa sa tête se poser contre mon ventre.

  * « C’est bon, t’es rassasié ? » demandai-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.
  * « Hum, c’était délicieux ! » répondit-il en posant ses mains sur les miennes, qui étaient à présent autour de ses épaules. « J’ai trop mangé. »
  * « Et si on nettoyait tout ça et qu’on allait se détendre dans le salon ? » proposai-je.
  * « Je peux avoir un bisou ? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête pour me regarder.



Je penchais ma tête vers lui et je l’embrassais, mais je ne m’attardais pas, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

  * « Mais euh… » bouda-t-il.
  * « T’en auras toute la soirée. » lui promis-je. « Et plus encore. »



Je fis glisser mon nez le long de sa joue, y déposa un baiser, et me reculais. Peeta se leva et on se mit à nettoyer la cuisine, mettant la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle etc…

Sans que je ne le voie venir, je me suis retrouvée assise sur la table où nous venions de manger, ma bouche prisonnière de celle de Peeta. Malgré le fait que j’avais prévu de passer la soirée dans le salon, je répondis à ce baiser avec autant d’intensité que Peeta. Sa langue trouva la mienne rapidement, ce qui m’arracha un petit gémissement. Quand le besoin d’air se fit sentir, le baiser prit fin et Peeta me transperça du regard, le souffle tout aussi court que le mien.

  * « J’ai envie de toi je ne sais pas si je peux encore me retenir. » me dit-il, tout essoufflé.
  * « Je sais. » dis-je à mon tour. « Mais je préfère que ce soir on prenne notre temps, surtout que tu n’as pas encore eu ton cadeau. »
  * « Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Que tu ailles dans le salon nous faire un bon feu. » répondis-je tout d’abord, le faisant sourire. « Et pendant ce temps-là, j’irais chercher ton cadeau dans la chambre. »
  * « Très bien, ça me paraît être un bon plan. » me sourit-il.



Je l’embrassais mais tendrement, avant de descendre de la table et de sortir de la cuisine, direction notre chambre.

Je refermais la porte à clé derrière moi, et je me débarrassais vivement de mes vêtements tout en allant dans la salle de bain. Bon, petit passage rapide aux toilettes, puis, je retournais dans la chambre et sortit un petit sac de mon armoire. J’en sorti une nuisette blanche, que j’enfilais sur le champ après avoir enlevé mon soutien-gorge. J’allais vite m’inspecter dans le miroir, et fut satisfaite du résultat. Ensuite, je retournais à mon armoire et j’ouvris une boîte à chaussure et en sorti un petit écrin blanc. Je commençais à stresser. Soufflant un bon coup, j’allais ensuite dans un des tiroirs de Peeta et en sortit un autre écrin, qui était à lui et que j’avais trouvé par hasard. C’est d’ailleurs cette découverte qui m’avait décidé, deux mois plus tôt, à prendre une décision qui allait changer notre vie.

Allez, je l’ai assez fait attendre alors je quittais la chambre et redescendis jusqu’au salon. Peeta était dos à moi, ouf, j’en profitais donc pour poser les deux écrins derrière un cadre de Peeta et moi sur l’un des meubles de l’entrée du salon. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers Peeta, qui se retourna, et se mordit immédiatement la lèvre tout en me déshabillant du regard. Sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, j’anticipais et m’assis à califourchon sur lui, l’obligeant donc à s’étaler sur le tapis. Il s’appuya sur ses coudes et me demanda :

  * « C’est mon cadeau ? »
  * « En partie ! » répondis-je en restant dans le vague.
  * « Hum, c’est très joli, mais dommage qu’on va devoir te l’enlever. » dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.



Je posais mes mains sur son torse et je le forçais à s’allonger entièrement. Je caressais son torse de mes mains, les passant sous son t-shirt avant de faire glisser mes ongles sur sa peau mais sans le griffer non plus. Sans enlever mes jambes d’où elles étaient, je m’allongeais à moitié sur lui et l’embrassais de nouveau. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille du mieux qu’il put, mais je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes fesses et me forcer à appuyer mon bassin contre le sien. Je lui mordis la lèvre sous l’effet de la surprise, mais aussi du choc car Monsieur était déjà prêt à faire des folies.

  * « Quelqu’un est impatient ! » m’amusai-je en mettant fin au baiser.
  * « Tu ne me facilites pas non plus la tâche avec cette tenue. » me dit-il.
  * « Bon, puisque c’est comme ça… » dis-je en soupirant.



Je me redressais et m’assis sur le tapis, tournant la tête vers l’entrée du salon, faisant mine de faire la tête à Peeta. Il ne dit rien, mais je le connaissais, il n’allait pas _‘me rendre’_ le sourire avec des paroles mais avec des gestes, et j’esquissais un léger sourire quand je sentis son corps effleurer mon dos et son souffle chaud au creux de mon cou. Sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau m’arracha un frisson, et quand un de ses bras s’enroula autour de ma taille, je ne pus que me laisser aller contre lui, savourant la sensation de sa bouche sur ma peau.

  * « Je savais que t’étais pas fâchée. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.



Je me suis mis à rire, le laissant continuer sa délicieuse caresse, puis, il prit mon menton entre ses mains et fit pivoter mon visage vers le sien, puis, captura ma bouche en y glissant sa langue. Je ne fis rien pour le repousser, au contraire, je le laissais entreprendre de me mettre face à lui, et j’entourais sa taille de mes jambes, avant qu’il nous allonge sur le tapis. Il relâcha ma bouche, et me demanda :

  * « Est-ce que ton cadeau peut attendre une heure ou deux ? »



J’acquiesçais, étant aussi envieuse de caresses plus profondes que de simples baisers ou caresses. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres Peeta, qui se redressa sur ses genoux et enleva son t-shirt.

Il se repositionna au-dessus de moi, ses mains sur le tapis de chaque côté de ma tête, et ses lèvres effleurant les miennes. Je remontais une de mes jambes, et Peeta y porta une de ses mains, caressant ma peau jusqu’à toucher mes fesses. Sans se quitter des yeux, il passa ses mains sous ma nuisette, toucha la dentelle de mon seul sous-vêtement, et me l’enleva après que j’eus soulevé mes hanches.

Je me relevais à moitié pour lui baisser son short, sans quitter son regard du mien. Il se débarrassa du vêtement et prit mon visage entre ses mains, m’embrassant avec fougue. Nos langues se trouvèrent et on se rallongea sans rompre le baiser. Peeta réussit à remonter ma nuisette jusqu’à mon buste, mais je cambrais le dos et levais les bras au-dessus de ma tête pour qu’il me l’enlève entièrement, ce qu’il fit.

On fut nus tous les deux, au beau milieu du salon. Malgré la chaleur que dégageait le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, un frisson me parcourut le corps, et Peeta se colla immédiatement contre moi, calquant nos corps l’un à l’autre.

Quand je le sentis entrer en moi, la sensation de manque que je ressentais chaque fois qu’on passait la journée l’un sans l’autre se combla aussitôt qu’il buta au fond de mon ventre. Je l’entendis grogner doucement, comme il en avait l’habitude, et je souris avant de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres tandis qu’il bougeait ses hanches sans même perdre un instant. J’ouvris la bouche pour laisser libre court à mon plaisir mais la bouche de Peeta s’interposa et recouvrit la mienne, ce qui était tout aussi bien car j’adorais ses baisers.

Je passais mes mains dans son dos, sans qu’il ne s’interrompe de me faire l’amour, et je crochetais mes jambes autour de sa taille, et nos corps se rapprochèrent encore plus. Le besoin d’air se fit sentir et on dû mettre fin au baiser, mais Peeta fit dévier sa bouche sur mon cou, ce qui était d’autant plus appréciable, d’autant plus que je sentais que je n’allais pas tenir plus longtemps que ça. Mes doigts touchèrent l’éraflure qu’avaient laissés mes ongles hier soir dans son dos.

  * « Katniss… » me susurra Peeta à l’oreille.
  * « Peeta… j’y suis presque… » dis-je sur le même ton que lui.



Je fis courir ma langue sur son épaule, et il réagit aussitôt en accélérant ses coups de reins, qui me firent crier de plaisir et mon orgasme approchait à grand pas. Dans un dernier mouvement de hanche, je sentis la jouissance de Peeta en moi, et la mienne me transperça par tous les pores jusqu’à la pointe des pieds. Ouh, quand il me donnait ce genre d’orgasme, je n’avais qu’une seule envie, celle de recommencer. Je fermais les yeux, la respiration saccadée et je fis mon possible pour reprendre une respiration normale. Peeta ne cessait pourtant pas d’embrasser ma peau, puis, il vint frotter son nez contre le mien.

  * « Où est mon cadeau ? » me demanda-t-il soudainement.



J’éclatais de rire, et il suivit, mais j’étais – on était – tout transpirant, alors on fila sous la douche, et je dû faire tout mon possible pour tenir Peeta à distance de mon corps car, si je l’écoutais, on passerait nos journées à faire l’amour.

A la demande de Peeta, je remis ma nuisette, mais quand je voulu remettre mon sous-vêtement, il m’en empêcha, et me dit :

  * « Ce sera plus rapide sans pour le deuxième round ! »



Je lui avais donné une claque derrière la tête et j’avais ris.

Pendant qu’il remettait du bois dans la cheminée – du bois que j’entendis crépiter, léché par les flammes – je m’agenouillais derrière lui et il replaça le pare-feu devant la cheminée. J’embrassais le creux de ses épaules, savourant l’odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux, mais il était temps que je lui parle.

Je me relevais sur mes jambes, et allais à l’endroit où j’avais déposé les deux écrins, que je pris dans les mains. J’avais le cœur qui battait la chamade tellement j’avais peur de ce qu’il pouvait penser de mon initiative. Et s’il pensait que j’avais fouillé dans ses affaires ? Ce qui n’était pas le cas, mais s’il le pensait ?

  * _« Katniss ? »_



Je sortis de mes réflexions et, serrant les écrins contre moi, je me retournais et vis que Peeta s’était rassis sur le tapis près de la cheminée. Il me regardait, inquiet devant mon visage qui devait être tordu de peur. Je m’assis vite devant lui, et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je montrais les deux écrins.

J’osais un regard sur Peeta, qui regardait les deux écrins, incrédule et perdu, avant qu’il ne prenne le sien, en velours noir.

  * « Comment tu l’as trouvé ? » me demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée.
  * « Je t’assure que je n’ai pas fouillé dans tes affaires. » répondis-je avant d’expliquer : « Je suis tombée dessus en rangeant tes affaires il y a deux mois. »
  * « Et c’est maintenant que tu me le dis ? » s’étonna-t-il en me regardant.
  * « Je… je ne voulais pas te le dire, tout simplement parce que je voulais voir d’abord si t’allais m’en parler avant. » dis-je en serrant l’écrin blanc dans ma main droite.
  * « Je ne t’en ai pas parlé parce que je savais, que tu ne voulais pas te marier. » me dit-il. « Je sais qu’on est bien comme on est, mais d’un côté j’espérais qu’un jour tu changerais d’avis. »
  * « J’ai changé d’avis. » avouai-je.



Je montrais l’écrin blanc et Peeta l’ouvrit, découvrant une alliance en argent. Il me regarda, et je lui rendis son regard tout aussi intensément que lui. Comme des aimants, on se jeta l’un sur l’autre et le baiser que nous partagions était vorace, assoiffé, mais Peeta le rompit trop vite.

  * « Katniss, tu veux m’épouser ? » me demanda-t-il d’une voix rauque.
  * « Oui, et faisons-le ce soir. » dis-je avant de coller ma bouche à la sienne.
  * « T’es sûre ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.



Pour répondre, je pris l’anneau en argent et la mise au doigt de Peeta. Il s’empressa de me mettre la sublime bague sertis d’un petit mais sublime diamant au doigt.

  * « Je reviens ! » me dit-il en se levant d’un seul coup.



Je le vis courir jusqu’à la cuisine, et pendant de longues minutes, j’attendis, quand il arriva avec un plateau de pain grillé, un couteau et du beurre, qu’il posa entre nous. Il beurra – à une vitesse incroyable – deux petits pains. Il m’en tendit un et prit l’autre. On mordit dans notre morceau de pain, qui craqua sous nos dents, et, arrivé à la moitié de notre bout de pain, il prit mon morceau et le posa avec le sien sur le plateau, poussant ce dernier sans ménagement très loin de nous, et il se jeta sur ma bouche.

Je me retrouvais vite sans ma nuisette, et j’enlevais le boxer de Peeta avec autant d’empressement que _mon mari_. Je souris à cette pensée, et approfondis le baiser, tout en laissant Peeta se fondre en moi, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Quand il stoppa ses mouvements pour me regarder, je lui dis :

  * « Bon anniversaire ! »
  * « C’est le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie. » me dit-il en souriant.
  * « Je t’aime ! » déclarai-je.



Il ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et je savais qu’il savourait ces deux petits mots. Je ne le disais pas souvent, mais il savait que je l’aimais. Il rouvrit les yeux :

  * « Je t’aime aussi Katniss, et j’adore te l’entendre dire. »
  * « Fais-moi l’amour ! » quémandai-je soudainement.



Il m’embrassa avidement et répondit à ma demande en bougeant ses hanches, faisant claquer nos hanches. Mon désir augmenta, et Peeta entrelaça nos doigts sans cesser ses coups de reins.

_Le lendemain !_

Des lèvres sur ma peau me sortirent de mon sommeil. Je n’ouvris pas les yeux mais j’étais réveillée, et je laissais échapper un soupir de bonheur.

  * _« Bonjour, Madame Mellark ! » me parvint la voix de Peeta._



J’eus un petit rire, et je le senti m’attirer contre son torse. Je sais que nous étions enroulés dans la couverture qu’il était allé chercher dans notre chambre avant qu’on ne sombre dans le sommeil tous les deux. Il continuait de poser sa bouche sur ma peau nue, et je le laissais faire, tout simplement parce que je n’avais pas envie qu’il ôte sa bouche de ma peau. J’aimais la sensation de sa bouche sur ma peau.

  * _« On se réveille ! » chantonna mon mari._
  * « Je suis réveillée ! » répliquai-je.



Sa bouche bascula dans mon cou, et sa main gauche se faufila jusqu’à mon ventre, qu’il caressa. Il attisa mon désir, et le petit soupir que je fis sembla le réconforter dans l’idée que j’étais partante pour un câlin matinal, alors sa main glissa plus bas, encore plus bas…

  * _« Oh vous ne connaissez pas les chambres vous deux ? »_



Je lâchais un cri de surprise et ouvris les yeux. Peeta s’était redressé tandis que je resserrais la couverture contre mon corps nu. Non mais je rêve, comment il est entré ?

  * « Haymitch ? » s’écria Peeta. « Comment t’es rentré ? »
  * « Bah j’ai la clé ! » répondit Haymitch, déjà soûl.
  * « Fais-le sortir ou je le tue ! » murmurai-je à Peeta.
  * « Avec plaisir. » gronda Peeta en attrapant son boxer.



Il le mit et se leva, faisant attention à ne pas dévoiler mes courbes nues, et pointa la sortie à Haymitch :

  * « Dégage ! »
  * « Rho mais j’étais venu te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. » se défendit Haymitch tout en sortant du salon, Peeta sur les talons. « Mais, il semblerait que vous l’ayez fêté comme il se doit. »



Je vais le buter. Après avoir été sûr qu’Haymitch ne me voyait plus, je me levais du sol et m’emmitoufla dans la couverture, me postant à l’encadrement du salon.

  * _« Rends-moi la clé ! » fit la voix de Peeta._
  * _« Oh allez, qu’est-ce que j’en savais que vous seriez dans le salon à poil. » ricana Haymitch._
  * _« On aurait été dans notre chambre ça aurait été pareil. » claqua Peeta. « Donne-moi la clé ou je la prends de force ! »_
  * _« Hey, depuis quand t’as une bague au doigt ? » demanda Haymitch._
  * _« Donne-moi cette fichue clé ou je laisse Katniss se servir de toi comme cible. » le menaça Peeta._
  * _« Pfff, même plus le droit de venir dire bonjour. » râla Haymitch._



Peeta ne répondit pas et claqua la porte avant de la verrouiller. Quand je le vis réapparaître, il posa dans un bruit sec la clé sur un des meubles de l’entrée. Il était frustré, et je l’étais aussi. Je me dirigeais vers les escaliers, et j’entendis Peeta me dire :

  * _« Hey, où tu vas ? »_



Je lui fis face et je lui répondis :

  * « Finir la nuit dans notre lit, et tu dois aller travailler. »
  * « Ah non, pas question que tu te débarrasses de moi comme ça. » réfuta-t-il en s’avançant vers moi. « Je veux mon câlin. »



Et je le voulais aussi alors, je fis tomber la couverture au sol, dévoilant mon corps, que Peeta dévora du regard aussitôt.

  * « Tu veux ton câlin ? » d’une voix suave. « Alors attrape-moi ! »



Et je me suis mise à courir jusqu’à notre chambre, Peeta derrière moi. Il m’attrapa par le bras et m’embrassa pleinement, me poussant sur le lit, pendant que je lui baissais son boxer.

Avant qu’il ne parte travailler, je l’avais retardé pendant cinq minutes sur le pas de notre porte, ne laissant sa bouche libre pour rien au monde, trop avide des baisers de MON mari. On était marié depuis seulement quelques heures, mais j’avais l’impression qu’on l’était depuis des années, et même si je n’étais pas encore prête à avoir des enfants, je savais que j’avais pris la bonne décision en offrant ce cadeau à Peeta.

Katniss Mellark… Oui, j’ai définitivement pris la meilleure décision de toute ma vie !

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos et commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus ^^


End file.
